Impossible Love
by Lilyster
Summary: This Story might be similar to Romeo and Juliet. I hope that it is better and you will enjoy. This is my first story. I hope that you will like it.


**This is my first story that I have written. It is a tragic story about two young lovers and are willing to do anything for love, even if it meant death. It may have a similar ending to Romeo and Juliet, but I hope that this story is better. Enjoy!!!!!**

Chapter 1

Once a century only true love is found. Many succeed to find it and many attempt and fail. In the year 1210, it was May. Spring had just begun in Verona and it was a perfect time to be in love. There was a young girl with the name of Helena. She had long beautiful black hair with sea blue eyes. She had fair skin and a laughter that filled you with joy. Her family was the richest family in all of Verona. Her father's name was Christopher Vanlock and her mother's name was Victoria Vanlock. Both of her parents knew that it was time for their only daughter to get married. Helena was stubborn and didn't want to get married and everyday would ignore her parents and would stare at her servant's son, Lasserer Don.

Lasserer was a young man, but he was the son of Helena's servant. He had light brown hair with a touch of honey in his eyes. He was tall and muscular and there was no woman that didn't want him. Everyday since he had met Helena, he would try to find and excuse to see Helena. When he saw Helena for the second time, he knew that he was in love with her. It was a full year that they were together and Lasserer thought that it was time to propose to Helena.

Chapter 2

Helena was out on a walk through her garden with her best friend, Veronica. Veronica and Helena have been best friends since they were 10, but in secret, Veronica hated Helena because she knew that Lasserer loved her. Veronica would do anything to get the attention of Lasserer, even if it meant to betray her best friend. While they were out walking Robert came to greet them. Robert was a man that wanted to marry Helena and he had already talked to Helena's father to set the wedding date. Helena had no idea that two men were preparing themselves to ask for her hand in marriage.

That very night, both Robert and Lasserer came not knowing that soon they would become enemies. Helena was with Veronica and her parents in the ballroom. Robert came and then got to his knee and proposed to Helena. Lasserer was shocked and was about to walk away before he could hear the shattering answer. Then Helena refused and said that she would rather marry Lasserer. Her parents were furious and shocked, but not Lasserer. He stood there beaming and took out a ring and placed it on Helena's finger. Robert was angered by this and wasn't going to let a peasant boy steal his bride. Right there, he challenged Lasserer to a duel to the death and the winner would have the honor to be Helena's husband. Both of them clashed their swords and stabbed with all their might. While Lasserer turned to stab Robert, Robert took one of his smaller knifes and stabbed Lasserer in the leg. Lasserer fell down in pain, he knew he had a chance to defeat Robert. He grabbed his sword and slit one of Robert's leg, then his arm, and through his heart. He did it, he had defeated Robert and was able to marry Helena. Helena's parents were outraged and warned Lasserer if he didn't leave that night, he would be charged for murder and executed. Helena decided that this very night, she would elope with Lasserer.

Chapter 3

After Helena's parents warned Lasserer, Helena and Veronica agreed that Helena would live with Veronica while Lasserer would find a home for both of them. Days passed and it was June. Helena and Lasserer decided to get married in three days, but in the meanwhile Veronica was scheming a plan to stop the wedding. On the eve of their wedding, Lasserer went to pick some fruit to eat and to buy the house for Helena and him to live. Helena was in Veronica's room when Veronica came and offered Helena the best wine to celebrate her last night as a bachelorette. Helena took it and drank it all. She felt dizzy and fell to the ground immediately. Veronica grinned and knew that Helena was dead. Her first part of the plan worked and now to continue and somehow marry Lasserer.

It was morning, a wonderful day to get married. Lasserer waited at the alter for his new bride to arrive. Veronica came and said that Helena had killed herself because she was filled with guilt for leaving her parents. Lasserer couldn't believe Veronica and had to see for himself to believe.

He arrived at Veronica's house and saw Helena's lifeless body in the room. Lasserer saw the poison and realized that Helena would never do such a thing. He confronted Veronica and asked her how Helena killed herself. Veronica said that Helena hung herself while she was gone. Lasserer knew that she was lying and threaten to kill himself if she didn't say the truth. Veronica couldn't bear to see Lasserer die, so she confessed her love to him and confessed that she poisoned Helena because Helena didn't deserve him. Lasserer out of fury grabbed Veronica's neck and choked her to death. After he had murdered Veronica, he knew he couldn't live without Helena, he had to organize a funeral for Helena and for himself.

Chapter 4

That same day, Lasserer wrote a letter to his father (Helena's servant if you forgot) to tell him about Helena and his death. He went outside of the city carrying a shovel, poison, and Helena and when he got to the spot where they first kissed, he began digging a hole that was big enough for both of them. It was after midday, he finished and drank the poison and placed Helena's body in the hole. He saw her peaceful face and knew it was the last time he would see her face. He embraced Helena and made her look like she was embracing him too and then he breathed his last breath and closed his eyes. His father arrived an hour after he died and found him where the letter said he would find Lasserer. His father bowed his head and buried his dead son and Helena.

The End

**Well? What do you think? Please review my story. If there are any stories you want to request go ahead and tell me. I will do my best. So please review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
